narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Nine-Tailed Fox Menacing Ball
4/6 Alright, I could have sworn there was/were different article(s) for this already, but I can't find 'em. Can someone tell me where they went?--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 01:13, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :All merged into this one. Omnibender - Talk - 01:26, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Ah, I see. Well, might I suggest making different subsections for each version shown? And while I assumed that was the case, I had an issue in that I could not find the articles (keeping them as redirects might have been a good idea), nor could I find them in the move or deletion log.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 18:25, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :::They were made into redirects, which is why there is nothing in the move or deletion log. ~SnapperT ''' 19:41, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::Really? I tried typing in the names, but it didn't lead me to this page. The Four-tails version ''was called "Four-Tailed Menacing Ball", right? And what of my suggestion for the varying level subsections? It would make sense, due to the technique varying between the number of tails, in both terms of power and how it's used (i.e. Four-Tailed form ingests, expands, then fires; Six-Tailed form charges, then simply fires; Nine-Tailed, for some reason, is the same as Four-Tailed form).--[[User:Kagimizu|'''Kagi'mizu']]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya''' 'round]]~ 22:38, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::There was Three-Tailed Fox Menacing Ball, Four-Tailed Fox Menacing Ball, and Six-Tailed Fox Menacing Ball. :::::The fact that the Nine-Tails ingested it indicates that, ordinarily, that is how the Kyubimeha is performed. This is not required, as demonstrated by six-tails-Naruto, and is further supported by the fact that Naruto was interrupted by Pain when he didn't spit it out as usual. ~SnapperT ''' 22:52, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Well, it still might be a good idea to seperate the information into paragraphs or something, seeing as how it seems a tad cluttered. Also, I don't typicially do the whole ":::::" bit, so please leave my messages as-is if you would be so kind.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu']]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya''' 'round]]~ 22:56, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :It is easier for other people to follow the discussion if indentation is used. ~SnapperT ''' 22:58, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Perhaps, but other wikis do not find it necessary.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu']]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya''' 'round]]~ 23:12, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :And that's a good defense because...? Just because you aren't required to make things more convenient for others doesn't mean you shouldn't. I'm not required to take a shower every night, but I doubt the average person would appreciate my interpretation of hygiene as optional. ~SnapperT ''' 23:21, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Well I apologize. I simply do things differently from you. Now, before this becomes an unrelated conversation, let's get back to the original subject of this conversation.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu']]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya''' 'round]]~ 23:24, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Name I got a question: where did the name come from? I never saw it before in the manga. Like a databook, artbook, or whatnot? If so, which databook or artbook (1st, 2nd, 3rd, etc.)? Yatanogarasu 23:08, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :The name came from a video game.--Deva 27 (talk) 23:18, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ::I believe it comes from the general "Menacing Ball" name, and the fact that since the Eight-Tails' move is called Eight-Tailed Ox Menacing Ball, the name of this technique is believed to follow suit.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 23:12, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Actually, the term "Menacing Ball" has never been used in the manga, databooks, et cetera. We used the video game name because we had no alternative. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 10:28, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 497 Is this the real Nine tailed demon fox menacing ball? Ttogafer (talk) 19:36, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :It is, although all of its damage was stopped by Killer Bee, and it wasn't actually the 'real' menacing ball, as it was used inside Naruto's mind. Bruxacosmica Talk 21:27, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Confirmed as Yin and Yang technique ? Quote: "Tailed Beast chakra consists of positive 'black' chakra and negative 'white' Chakra", or Yin and Yang respectively. So the Nine Tails menacing ball, and possibly all the varying menacing balls, can be considered a Yin-Yang Technique right?Questionaredude (talk) 05:30, December 3, 2010 (UTC) :We don't really know what Yin-Yang Release entails, so we can't say this yet. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 11:42, December 3, 2010 (UTC)